pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zoey01
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Bulbasaur98 (Discusión) 22:47 19 jun 2011 ¡¡Claro!! Primero que nada ¡Bienvenida a Pokeespectaculos! Un lugar donde podrás crear tus novelas dejando volar tu imaginación. Te recomendaria empezar editando tu usuario con información sobre ti y más, si luego necesitas algo en el menú de arriba una parte dice: Pokeespectaculos, esta al lado de Ayuda. Hazle Click a Pokeespectaculos y ahí te dirá toda la información que necesites, Cualquier otra cosa comunicate conmigo nuevamenteo con alguno de los otros administradores. Germán-kun(~)Si necesitas algo, solo dilo 22:54 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida! ^^ Hola! Bienvenida a PE (PokeEspectáculos), ojalá la pases muy bien aqui con nosotros x3 Si tienes dudas o necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo y con toda la gente amable que hay aqui ^^ Quieres ayuda con tu página de usuario? Y si quieres podemos ser amigas, puedes decirme Kari, y es un placer conocerte ^-^ --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 23:21 19 jun 2011 (UTC) guzto mucho Mucho gusto!!!!!!! Eres nuevva?????? Te entiendo!!!!!, vaya eres fanatica de Zoey a mi tambien me fascina ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Si dices que si ponme un raichu o pikachu Yo te pondria a glameow????? PD:Soy pikaqueen dime pika (XD) Piktini fan =°°= 23:35 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hooola!(8) Pues bienvenida a PE! Siempre es un gusto conocer gente nueva!...Pues como te ha dicho Germán este es un sitio para hacer novelas y otras cosas sucias(?)...si quieres te ayudo con eso =D. Llamamé Coke y...amigos? P.D:Tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:39 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Welcome my friend bienvenida a poke espectaculos espeero q la pases bien aqui y te diviertas si quieres te ayudo en tu firma Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:41 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Ponme un glorioso Togekiss! pero...tienes MSN?D8 P.D:Detesto cuando no responden mis posdata's(?)--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:45 19 jun 2011 (UTC) ok pero dime como quieres q la haga con q colores y q va a decir y tambien si quieres imagenes Nota:Ok amigos ,ponme un luxio y cual te pongo ? Nota2:Inscribete en mi novela porfas aqui porfas Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:46 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro!! Ponme a Bulbasaur PD: Respecto a lo del fondo de tu usuario no hay problema xDD Un consejo: En eso del fondo si quieres ponerlo de un color que quieras, ve al menú de arriba, pasa la flecha por ayuda y se te despliega una lista, ahi en una dice paleta de colores y dale Click. Luego en otra pestaña vas a tu usuario y lo editas, pon 'Fuente' (En la punta derecha) y ahi espera ke cargue, cuando cargue arriba del todo te dice el código y en una dice 'limegreen' (creo, sino YellowGreen xd) y ahi le cambias al nombre del color que tu quieres y ya, luego click de nuevo en 'Fuente' y luego ke vuelva a edicion de siempre le das guardar x3 Germán-kun(~)Si necesitas algo, solo dilo 23:47 19 jun 2011 (UTC) De nada xd Si puedes, muchos me dicen asi e.e Y de nada me alegra que muchos te ayuden xdd Germán-kun(~)Si necesitas algo, solo dilo 00:00 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Buenop... Que bien que ya estés empezando a manejarte mejor en esta página, tienes muucho que aprender, pero ya estás progresando xd Y bueno, para que tu firma tenga color mira bien este código: [[Usuario:Zoey01|'Nombre del enlace para tu usuario']] Nombre del enlace para la discu Primero, modificas en donde puse "nombre del enlace para tu usuario/la discu" poniendo..no se, lo que quieras :D Por ejemplo, en donde puse "nombre del enlace para tu usuario", pones tu apodo y en "nombre del enlace para la discu" una frase que se te ocurra como un lema...no se x3 Y en donde dice "color del enlace", debes poner el nombre de un color que aparezca aqui Copias el código en tus preferencias, marcas el cuadrito en donde dice al lado establecer firma como wikitexto o algo asi, guardas los cambios y listo! y cuando quieras firmar solo debes presionar este botón Archivo:Botón de Firma.png Espero haberte ayudado, ya que no soy muy buena explicando como se puede tener una firma a color eweU --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 00:01 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Se me olvidaba! x3 Dime qué Poke ponerte ^^ A mi ponme a Glaceon y/o a Vaporeon x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 00:04 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Bienvenida a PE ._. que lo pases bien aquí y todo lo que te dijeron los demas ._. como dijo Germen comienza haciendo una novela( u otra, no se si ya hiciste una ^^U) y si no tienes imaginación para personajes abre inscripciones para la novela ._. .... es todo ._. PD:VIVES EN ARGENTINA?! YO TAMBIÉN! EN QUE PARTE?! [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 00:11 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Si hay x3 1 ¿Quien es tu amigo? e-e 2: http://www.xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon Germán-kun(~)Si necesitas algo, solo dilo 00:14 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Of Course!! Ponme a Poochyena :D y todos me dicen Leo ._. P.D:Ya creaste una novela? ewe [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 01:13 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hola podemo s er amigo pome un charizard Ben alien supremo 001 21:12 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Oue(?) Podemos ser amgios?--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 02:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo se,es sepsi (???) ponme un..Shuckle y a ti un glameow verdad?La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 03:02 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hooolaaa (8) Hola zoey 101 (?) como estas .3. (nos conocimos en el xat) quieres agregarme al msn? :3 Arcangel_silver@hotmail.com que pokemon te pongo en mi lista de amigos??? Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 03:43 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! n.n Hola Zoey! No se si te acordarás de mi eweU Pero nos conocimos el otro dia en el xat :3 Te gustaria ser mi amiga? x3 [[Usuario:LuuChan|''' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' ewe ' 10:01 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ponme a.... xD Mmmm pues ponme a piplup x3 [[Usuario:LuuChan|' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ' 09:30 23 jun 2011 (UTC) =D Pues...te dejo mi MSN: cookiito98@hotmail.com P.D:Es que me has caidó tan bien...n.n... P.D 2: Que sepas que soy muy infantil =3--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 02:13 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ewe D:....No me aparece tu invitacion en MSN...mejor dame el tuyo y te agrego ;D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:25 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! :D Aquí un fan tuyo! :D...te quería preguntar si te quieres inscribir en mi novela! :D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 12:24 8 jul 2011 (UTC) =D Hola! Oye Zoe...puedo trabajar y ayudarte en tu "Centro Pokémon"?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:12 9 jul 2011 (UTC) o3o Te ayudo con las reparticiones? o3o--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:01 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Huevitos Me fascinan tus huevos Tienes el de reshiram? Si tienes uno de reshiram y de suicune¿Me los das? Gracias =^^= I am...Emily strange 18:57 9 jul 2011 (UTC) pregunta Una pregunta que ya eclosionaron todos los buevos que me diste la primera vez?ana rebeca 21:51 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Tus super Eggs!!!! Sobre lo del huevo del Buneary Cyan Me fascina!!! Pero como puedo hacer que pueda eclosionar maaaaaaaas rápido? Creo que necesito incubadoras para mis huevitos!!!!! Me puedes dar algunas? Y si me das, necesito las instrucciones Fui muy específica? Si lo fuí,perdón siempre fuí así y trato de cambiarlo >.< Gracias =^^= I am...Emily strange 13:50 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' '★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★' 02:29 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Sprite Encontré mi sprite, espero que no me lo borren: Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite.png I am...Emily strange 17:31 23 jul 2011 (UTC) esto... eso que me as mandado no sera un reto no?Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ 'Elemental Magic! 14:12 25 jul 2011 (UTC) The Musical Proyect Al parecer borraron mi sprite, asi que usa este:Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png Zoey *¬*El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 00:43 7 sep 2011 (UTC) FRIENDS??? Perdona por los gritos ^^U ¿amigas? mi poké es liepard y luxray (por si me lo pones) ¿Cuál es tu poke? Muakkk, bessssosssss LuchiCoki 14:33 23 ene 2012 (UTC)